monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Yama Tsukami Ecology
In-Game Information An Elder Dragon that floats through the sky. A bite of earth, a drink of forest, it’s a veritable god of the sky made of the richest soil. Ancient trees grow thick on its back like on a mountain. It’s rumored to live near a forlorn, remote tower. Taxonomy *Order: Elder Dragon *Suborder: Mountain Dragon *Family: Yama Tsukami Yama Tsukami are massive creatures classified as Elder Dragons. This is a very loose categorization though similar to the way Kirin has been labeled an Elder Dragon. Very little is known about the floating beasts and they currently have only one other known relative, Yama Kurai. Habitat Range Yama Tsukami are constantly traveling through different areas in order to find suitable fertile land for them to feed on, even traveling over vast seas. Yama Tsukami have been seen in the Great Forest, Jungle, Tower, Town, Interceptor's Base, and Forest and Hills. Its believed that the winds in environments can send Yama Tsukami unintentionally into some areas so it might not intentionally be heading to attack towns. Ecological Niche Yama Tsukami are quite high up in the food chain and will feed on fertile lands along with lakes in order to sustain themselves. They will swallow whole forests and lakes in one gulp by sucking up large amounts of air. They will also suck up and eat any animals as they suck up forest and lakes. This means that Yama Tsukami is an omnivore. Its unknown if Yama Tsukami have any threats though it can be assumed that Yama Tsukami don't at this time. Biological Adaptations Yama Tsukami's most notable adaption is its ability to float with no obvious method of propulsion. From the large amounts of dirt and rotting flesh that a Yama Tsukami has swallowed, it all produces a gas inside its body that allows it to float in the air without wings. It is able to control the amount of gas it uses and able to use it as a rudder as it floats in the air. It can even use the gas as a weapon and as a defensive shield. Despite being able to control it, Yama Tsukami can be knocked out the air if enough damage is done to it and even by crashing into the ground randomly. The creature has four large tentacles that may serve as multipurpose appendages. These tentacles are light yet very slimy It could use these to snare prey, uproot plants, or anchor itself to landmasses or trees. At the end of these tentacles, there seem to be claws. It also uses them like whips when defending itself, crushing anything that tries to challenge it. Yama Tsukami also has a pair of large whiskers, which it uses as tentacles as well. Yama Tsukami has the parasitic Dragonwood and the mysterious Dragonmoss growing from its back along with trees and many different plants. The exact cause of this is its feeding on forest and on lakes along with its blood which is the nutrients for many different species of plants. Due to this, Yama Tsukami have become a "special" environment for some living things such as the Great Thunderbug. Sometimes as it eats whole forests and lakes, Yama Tsukami will also suck up or eat Great Thunderbugs that are caught in its mouth. From the Yama Tsukami being a "special" environment for them, they become quite different from the normal Great Thunderbugs and develop differently compared to them. They even seem to develop a bond with Yama Tsukami and will defend it from any potential threats. Yama Tsukami have incredibly long lifespans numbering in the thousands of years. Behavior Yama Tsukami is a dangerous monster that can potentially swallow a whole village or town. However, most heavily forested areas are most at risk of getting eaten by a Yama Tsukami. Strangely around parts of the Great Forest, Yama Tsukami of different colors and sizes have been seen. Its theorized that they are either adults and juveniles, subspecies, or just environmental conditions. Most believe that it is due to environmental conditions that there are many different Yama Tsukami. Category:Monster Ecology Category:Elder Dragon Ecology